Flor de Luna
by Uchiha Hikary
Summary: Era nueva en esa escuela, todo era normal hasta que lo vi a el por primera ves, a mi perdicion. -que es lo que quieres?-...- a ti- SasuSaku
1. Prologo

**Flor de Luna**

By: Uchiha Hikary

**Prologo**

¿Como habíamos llegado a esta situación?

Jamás imagine que llegaría a este punto. Incluso a sabiendas de las consecuencias hice caso a su petición de venir hasta acá. En este momento me maldigo mentalmente por haber venido, y por haber hecho caso omiso a las advertencias de no relacionarme con el.

Nada bueno podía salir de este encuentro y los nervios no me dejan pensar con claridad para encontrar una excusa — lo bastante buena— como para sacarme de este aprieto.

Podía sentir mis piernas temblar, como mi corazón se aceleraba, y como la sangre se subía hasta mis mejillas, y todo era por esa persona…

El estaba ahí a pocos pasos, frente a mi, con su rostro de ángel — pero yo sabia que el era totalmente lo contrario— y una sonrisa de suficiencia, pero a la ves su rostro era amable, ¡como si esto fuera algo de todos los días!, pero me podía dar el lujo de decir que lo conocía tan bien como para saber que detrás de esos ojos azabaches se ocultaba la maldad y la ¿lujuria?

El joven frente a mi se me acerco despreocupadamente

—¡Porque tuve que venir a este colegio! ¿Porque tuve que conocerle? — Pense

Se paro a escasos centímetros de mi rostro — demasiado cerca diría yo —. Por mi mente solo pasaba una frase: "estoy perdida"

— Eres una molestia ¿sabes? — me dijo con su vos fría que denotaba una divertida perversión

Avanzo otro paso. Pude sentir sus fríos labios contra los míos.

"El iba a ser mi perdición"

--

Hasta aqui el prologo de mi primera historia espero que les alla gustado.

Cualquier critica o sugerencia es bien recibida.

Gracias por leer


	2. Primer Encuentro

**Flor de Luna**

By: Uchiha Hikary

Capitulo 1

**Primer Encuentro**

Estaba segura de que era un sueño en un noventa y nueve por ciento.

Era esa clase de sueños en donde no existe ni arriba ni abajo, solo oscuridad total. Me sentía como en el espacio, flotando sin un rumbo fijo, pero a pesar de saber que era un sueño no podía dejar de evitar las sensaciones de inseguridad, angustia y miedo.

Me sentía observada —Es un sueño nada te puede pasar— me dije, en ese instante sentí a alguien detrás de mi, me voltee, pero solo conseguí visualizar la silueta de lo que al parecer era un muchacho.

Me acerque para ver quien era aquella persona, pero, por mas que corría, no conseguía alcanzarlo. Entonces me pareció como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, de repente el chico se encontraba frente a mí pero seguía sin distinguir su rostro, vi como sus labios se movían para decir algo pero, no lo podía oír, entonces, pude ver sus ojos de un sorprendente y profundo negro

Me desperté sobresaltada, —solo ha sido un sueño— pensé, y recordé que fecha era hoy, mi primer día de clases. No hacia mucho me había mudado con mi madre a la ciudad de Tokio, debido a que a ella le habían ofrecido un nuevo trabajo.

Me levante y fui directo al baño, en el lava manos pude observar mi reflejo en el espejo, la imagen que este me devolvía era la de una adolescente de cabello corto rosado, de una piel nívea y de ojos expresivos color verde jade. Así soy yo, Sakura Haruno. Luego de salir del baño me vestí con el uniforme, el cual constaba de una falda tableada azul marino, una camisa blanca con el cuello azul marino y un lazo rojo, medias hasta las rodillas azul marino y unos zapatos colegiales marrones.

Vi la hora y note que tenia el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela pero me tendría que saltar el desayuno, cuando baje las escaleras hacia la cocina encontré una nota de mi madre diciendo que tuvo que salir temprano y no llegara hasta muy tarde en la noche, como casi siempre ocurría.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a la escuela, di gracias a dios que esta no estaba a más de unas pocas cuadras de mi casa. Cuando llegue al portón del instituto sentí una extraña sensación de ser observada, la misma sensación que en mi sueño, —Te estas volviendo paranoica Sakura— me dije, tratando en vano de tranquilizarme.

Me dirigí al salón que me tocaba y me senté en un asiento vació al final del salón —así nadie se fijara en mi—, odiaba ser el centro de atencion.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Un chico rubio entro en el salón saludando a todos con un gran escándalo y reparo en mi presencia. Se me quedo viendo como quien ve a algún animal en el zoológico, me sentí incomoda por su mirada.

El chico se acerco a mi puesto —Genial, lo que faltaba— murmure con sarcasmo.

—Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto, ¿tu eres nueva cierto?

Aquel chico era muy alegre —demasiado diría yo— pero extrañamente me cayo bien y eso que únicamente me saludo

—Si, soy nueva, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno mucho gusto Naruto— ahora que lo veía de cerca pude visualizarlo bien, sus ojos eran de un azul eléctrico, su piel algo bronceada, tenia unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas que lo hacían parecer un zorro y tenia una gran sonrrisa en su rostro

— Ya veo, te molesta si me siento a tu lado Sakura-chan— me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Este chico si toma confianza rápido, pensé pero no me molesto el hecho de que me llamara de esa manera

—Claro, no hay problema— y en ese instante sonó la campana del inicio de clases y con ello la llegada del profesor al salón de clase.

—Mi nombre es Saturobi Azuma y sere su profesor de química este año— se presento el profesor y empezó con su clase. Di gracias a dios que este profesor no era de aquellos que se interesaban por que los alumnos nuevos se presentaran.

Y así pasó toda la mañana, después de clase de química tuvimos clase Historia con el profesor Iruka, luego de matemáticas con la profesora Kurenai y por ultimo, Biología con el profesor Kakashi, el cual llego con media hora de retrazo.

—Y todavía falta el turno de la tarde— pensé con fastidio

En el transcurso de la mañana no pude hablar con Naruto, hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo.

—Hey Sakura-chan ¿te quieres sentar conmigo y mis amigos?

—Claro porque no— era eso o comer sola o encerrada en un cubículo del baño.

Nos dirigimos al comedor y formamos cola para comprar la comida, luego fuimos a una mesa donde nos esperaban los amigos de Naruto, los cuales, la mayoría me miraban con curiosidad

—Bien, Sakura-chan estos son Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Rock Lee.

—Mucho gusto— los oí decir al mismo tiempo

—Mucho gusto soy Sakura

—Y se sentara con nosotros a partir de hoy— dijo Naruto

Después de unas pocas presentaciones me desconecte del mundo, y me puse a pensar en las musarañas. Fue ahí cundo lo vi por primera ves.

Estaba sentado a unas pocas mesas frente a la nuestra. Su piel era extremadamente blanca—incluso más que la mía que era casi albina—, a simple vista era de contextura delgada pero fuerte, su cabello era color azabache con destellos azules a la luz, pero no pude ver como eran sus ojos ya que los tenía cerrados. Estaba sentado con un chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes y otro de cabello largo castaño y ojos de un peculiar color perlado— ¡como los de Hinata!—recordé.

Me quede hipnotizada viendo al chico de cabellos azabaches, hasta que el se dio cuenta de que me lo comía con la mirada y volteo a verme. Me encontré con unos ojos de color negro, que parecían dos abismos sin fin, en los cuales podías caer y jamás tocar fondo.

En ese instante reaccione y baje la mirada, podía sentir como mis mejillas se sonrojaban— ¿Por qué tuvo que verme? — me pregunte frustrada

—Hey Sasuke Uchiha te esta viendo— me dijo, si no mal recuerdo, Ino.

— ¿Si? ¿Y quien es? — por supuesto que ya sabia a quien se refería, pero por lo menos ahora ya sabia su nombre, Sasuke, le quedaba perfecto.

—El chico que esta allá, al frente, el de cabello negro

No levante la mirada. En ese momento sonó la campana, suspire.

Estaba a salvo por ahora.

Las clases de la tarde se fueron volando. Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, tuve que ir a la oficina de la directora a reportar que había asistido a clase. La directora Tsunade, es amiga de mi madre —factor que influencio para mi inscripción en esta escuela— y por este hecho me entretuvo bastante tiempo hablando sobre sus tiempo en la universidad con mi madre.

—Ya es muy tarde, el tiempo se paso volando— me dije mientras corría hacia la salida del colegio, ya eran las 6 de la tarde. Pero para mi sorpresa, cuando llegue a la entrada me encuentro con que esta lloviendo fuertemente.

—Genial ahora también me voy tener que mojar— dije entre dientes, pero no me quedaba otra opción.

Avancé un paso para salir a la lluvia, pero no sentí el agua caer sobre mi cuerpo, pero si sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, que no tenia nada que ver con el frió de la lluvia.

Alguien estaba atrás de mí.

Me gire para ver quien era y lo que vi me dejo si aliento, a mi lado se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha con un paraguas manteniéndonos a salvo de la lluvia, me miraba fijamente, sentía como si su mirada pudiera ver a través de mi.

—No tienes paraguas ¿cierto? — me pregunto, sacándome de mi trance

—No—le respondí a duras penas

—Hmp si quieres te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa

Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Algo en mi mente me decía que dijera que no y que saliera corriendo lo mas rápido que dieran mis piernas pero…

—Si, si no es molestia

En su rostro apareció una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Para nada, Sa-ku-ra— dijo con vos ronca. Me asusto un poco como pronunció aquella frase, estaba casi segura de que de este ofrecimiento por su parte no podía salir algo bueno. Solo podía esperar que mis presentimientos fueran erróneos. Pero en el fondo lo sabía…

Y nos dirigimos hacia la salida bajo la lluvia….

**_Continuara_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo de la historia, espero que les alla gustado

gracias a todos lo que leyenron el prologo

Ya saben se aceptan opiniones y sugerencias solo dejnme un review xD

Cuidense.


	3. Intenciones Desconocidas

**Flor de Luna**

By: Uchiha Hikary

Intenciones Desconocidas

Sasuke Uchiha— se presento, ja! Como si ya no lo supiera. Lo mire con el seño fruncido.

¿Como es que sabes mi nombre? — le pregunte, después de todo no me pareció llamar mucho la atención de los estudiantes como para que anden cuchicheando de mi.

Tengo clase de educación física con el dobe— me respondió como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. ¿Acaso cree que soy adivina o que?

Y quien es el "dobe" si se puede saber— genial, entonces si hablan de mí en la escuela, bueno pero no era para menos, con mi color de cabello…

Naruto, no dejo de hablar de una nueva alumna de cabellos rosa, una tal Sakura ¿lo conoces no? — Claro como pude olvidar al eufórico de Naruto

Si, un poco— y aquí acabó nuestra conversación.

Ya faltaba solo una cuadra para llegar a mi casa, y no volvimos a intercambiar palabras luego de nuestra pequeña presentación. A leguas Sasuke se veía como un chico de pocas palabras, y el silencio que se formo se volvió bastante incomodo por mi parte. ¿Por qué se me hacia tan largo el camino a casa?

Caminamos unos 15 minutos mas bajo la lluvia. Ninguno rompió el silencio, yo no quería ser la primera en hacerlo, pero sabia que el tampoco lo iba a hacer.

Estaba conciente de que el estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de mi, y cada ves que mi piel se rozaba con la suya, podía sentir pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Me iba a volver loca.

Doblamos en una esquina y por fin logre divisar mi casa. Suspire. Ya había acabado. Sasuke, como buen caballero me acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa. Di las gracias a Dios por que mi mama se encontraba trabajando. Me gire hacia la puerta y hurgue en mi bolso buscando las llaves, que en cuanto estuvieron en mis manos se me cayeron haciendo gala a mi torpeza. No escuche el sonido de las llaves al tocar el suelo.

Para cuando ya me había dado cuenta Sasuke se encontraba con las llaves en la mano. Que reflejos tenía este chico, me dije sorprendida.

Me entrego las llaves con un poco de tedio. Era comprensible, después de todo se había tomado la molestia de acompañarme bajo la lluvia. Lo mas seguro es que quisiera que entrara de una buena ves a la casa para que se pudiera ir.

—Emm… gra- gracias, Sasuke— le dije, y por supuesto me sonrojé

—Hmp, no hay de que— y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sabia que debía mantener la boca cerrada, pero como siempre mi cuerpo reacciona antes que mi mente.

— ¡Sasuke! — le grite ya que casi se encontraba en la entrada del patio. Me miro con gesto cansino y suspiro, sabia que debía haberme cayado. Se acerco a mi nuevamente, ¿fue mi imaginación o acaso lo vi sonreír? — Todavía sigue lloviendo, ¿no quieres pasar? — De acuerdo, eso si que fue estupido, si ya se que el chico me hizo el favor de traerme, y me pude salvar de un buen resfriado, pero si el aceptaba, ¿de que se supone que íbamos a hablar? O ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? Genial Sakura y ahora que vas a…

¿Un momento en que momento se me había acercado tanto Sasuke? No lo sabía. Estaba a muy escasos centímetros de mí, podía sentir su respiración contra la mía. Vi su rostro y era inescrutable, en cambio yo podía sentir como la sangre se me subía a las mejillas.

— No, gracias. Tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente— susurro en mi oído. Me quede paralizada. Me dirigió una mirada con un significado que no pude descifrar y se marcho.

Me quede como una boba viendo por donde se había ido.

**No siempre todo lo que es bello por fuera…**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

— ¿Desde hace cuanto nos seguías eh?, Naruto— dijo con sorna Sasuke

— ¿Qué hacías con Sakura-chan Sasuke? — hablo un Naruto muy serio

— ¿Qué no es obvio? La acompañaba a su casa por la lluvia, puesto que no tenía paraguas…

— ¡Deja de jugar Sasuke! — Lo interrumpió Naruto— Te conozco perfectamente, nunca harías eso por nadie a menos que haya algo de por medio

—No se de que me hablas Naruto. — dijo el pelinegro hecho el desentendido y continuo —Simplemente no interfieras, esto no es asunto tuyo— Dijo con una voz fría y cortante, y se marcho en dirección contraria dejando a un Naruto bajo la lluvia con las manos convertidas en puños, haciéndose daño las palmas de estas con las uñas, en un gesto de impotencia.

—Maldito seas Sasuke, no dejare que lastimes a Sakura— dijo en un susurro a la calle desierta

…**Necesariamente es bello por dentro.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Hoola como se encuentran!! Disculpen la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas con la escuela y la compu. Ademas que mi inspiracion habia desaparecido

La verdad es que no se que pensar de este capitulo, no es que no me guste pero no me termina de convenser pero es lo que pude hacer

Espero sus criticas y sugerencias. Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo. Los quiere **Uchiha Hikary**


	4. Secretos

**Flor de Luna**

By: Uchiha Hikary

Secretos

Aquella noche luego del incidente con Sasuke no pude dormir en absoluto, su rostro inmaculado me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza durante horas y horas, y para cuando al fin pude conciliar el sueño sonó mi reloj despertador. Me esperaba otro día de clases, que divertido ironicé.

Como de costumbre fui al baño, me vestí, alcancé a desayunar una tostada y salí directo al colegio, pero al caminar unas cuadras vi algo que me dejo sin aliento…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oye Ino, ayer Naruto me llamo y me comento que al salir del colegio vio a Sasuke acompañando a Sakura-san a casa ¿que opinas de esto? — Dijo una nerviosa Hinata de camino a la escuela

¿En serio?, parece que Sasuke se intereso en nuestra nueva compañera ¿eh?

Ino ¿no te preocupa que las cosas terminen como con Karin? — dijo la oji perla preocupada

Ambas muchachas se detuvieron en frente de un semáforo en rojo y veían como pasaba uno que otro carro, mientras Ino recordaba aquel rumor que se esparció en la escuela cuando Sasuke y Karin Takeda eran novios.

Cierto, no lo recordaba — dijo la rubia con aire taciturno — Pero Hinata no creo que deberíamos meternos en la vida privada de Sasuke, además recuerda que esos rumores nunca se confirmaron, a lo mejor simplemente fue eso, un rumor

El semáforo se puso en verde y ambas muchachas se integraron al río de estudiantes que también se dirigían a la secundaria

— Tal ves pero ¿porque Karin se habría ido tan misteriosamente a mitad de año entonces? Creo que deberíamos advertirle a Sakura-chan…

— ¡Estas loca! — La interrumpió Ino — Si Sasuke se enterara de que abrimos la boca nos mataría y mas si es con una chica en la que se esta interesando, todavía recuerdo lo desesperado que estaba Naruto cuando nos hizo prometer de que jamás hablaríamos del tema porque si no Sasuke lo castraría — Dijo esto ultimo la rubia con cierta gracia

Hinata pareció animarse un poco con el comentario cómico de Ino

Si tal ves me estoy preocupando por nada, estoy segura de que de todas maneras si Naruto se enterara de algo hablara con Sakura-chan

Ambas chicas entraron en el instituto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto— susurre — ¿que haces aquí?

Sa-Sakura-chan esto... yo... pues iba de camino al colegio, si a eso iba —me respondió Naruto muy nervioso, y todo esto solo me indicaba una cosa: me estaba esperando

— Ehh bueno entonces vayamos caminado que se nos hará tarde

Empezamos a caminar en silencio, de ves en cuando miraba de reojo a Naruto y me pareció ver que se estaba debatiendo en preguntarme o no algo, por eso tome yo la iniciativa

¿Naruto? — le llame la atención, sacándolo de su _**ensismamiento**_

¿eh? Ah Dime Sakura-cha_n_

Pues quería saber que es lo que quieres preguntarme

jeje eres muy observadora — me respondió Naruto, pues si, siempre me considere observadora y por eso mismo pude notar como se había puesto nervioso otra ves al punto de que sus palmas empezaran a sudar

¿entonces me vas a preguntar? — y vi algo que me sorprendió, el rostro de naruto se puso serio, demasiado, lo que hizo que me preocupara un poco lo que iba a decirme

¿Ayer Sasuke te llevo hasta tu casa verdad?

Emm si, ¿pero porque me preguntas eso?

Sakura-chan — Naruto se detuvo y yo lo imite, la seriedad con la que me hablaba me ponía inquieta

Deberías alejarte de el lo mas posible

Pero ¿por que? — fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

— Porque ya sabes como son los chicos y él en especial, solo buscan a las chicas para acostarse con ellas y ya, y no quería que pasaras por eso jeje — Me dijo y de repente su animo volvió a ser el mismo de siempre, el de una alegría infinita pero era obvio, me estaba mintiendo

No te preocupes Naruto yo no caigo en esas estupideces, mira ya llegamos al instituto será mejor que nos demos prisa o si no nos regañaran

Naruto me dirigió una mirada de dolor, se despidió de mí con la mano y me dio la espalda encaminándose a su primera clase.

No sabia que significado tendría aquella mirada pero si algo me había dado a entender Naruto era que Sasuke tenia un secreto al parecer y que podría tener alguna relación conmigo si yo era lo suficientemente estúpida como para juntarme con el después de la advertencia de Naruto

Lo único que tenia claro que era que iba a averiguar que era lo que Sasuke ocultaba.

_**Una de las principales enfermedades del hombre es su inquieta curiosidad por conocer lo que no puede llegar a saber.**_


	5. Pelirroja

**Flor de Luna**

By: Uchiha Hikary

Pelirroja

El día paso tan aburrido como el anterior clase tras clase y solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: Uchiha Sasuke y el aparente secreto que ocultaba, me sentía como una idiota por obsesionarme así por alguien que solo tuvo la amabilidad de llevarme hasta mi casa, pero había algo en él que me obligaba a querer saber que era lo que Naruto me había intentado decir esta mañana, sabía que si se lo preguntaba directamente no me diría nada y sinceramente, Sasuke me aterra demasiado como para preguntárselo a él, así que solo tenía una opción, me haría amiga de alguna de las chicas del grupo en el que me senté ayer para el almuerzo, a la larga le preguntare casualmente cual es el rollo con Uchiha y listo podre seguir con mi vida como si nada, si, era un plan a prueba de fallas, o eso creía yo…

— ¡Sakura! Hey Sakura-chan— me dijo Naruto sacándome de mis pensamientos —vamos a ir a comer ¿acaso no vienes? — Solo me quede viéndolo con escepticismo el timbre no había sonado pero voltee a ver al resto del salón para comprobar que seguían allí viendo clase pero no era así, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar tantas tonterías y prestar mas atención a la realidad.

—Si vamos— Naruto solo se limito a verme como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loca, no es que estuviera totalmente equivocado, se levanto y se dirigió a la cafetería y yo fui tras de él a unos dos o tres pasos de distancia, aquella sensación de ser observada volvió a mí como se me hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima, voltee sobre mi hombro para ver si había alguien, y si, ahí estaba, era un osito de felpa.

¿Cómo demonios había llegado un juguete a un pasillo de escuela? Me detuve mientras seguía viendo detenidamente aquel objeto, como hipnotizada. Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía al osito entre mis manos, solo era un osito negro un collar rojo del color de la sangre alrededor de su cuello, pero ahí mismo me di cuenta de que no era un collar si no un nudo, de aquellos que usa la gente para suicidarse colgándose, inmediatamente solté al oso mientras un terror inexplicable se apoderaba de mi. Salí corriendo del sitio para encontrarme con la espalda de Naruto en la puerta de la cafetería, al parecer ni cuenta se había dado de que no estuve con él un buen trayecto, me alegre de que así fuera.

— ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? — pensé ¿porque ese juguete tendría algo tan espeluznante como un nudo para ahorcarse?

Entramos, nos formamos para comprar el almuerzo pero no tenía hambre solo compre un jugo de naranja y nos sentamos en la misma mesa del día anterior esta vez deseche el puesto al lado de Naruto a favor de uno entre Ino y Hinata, al parecer esto alegro a mi rubio amigo porque me dirigió una mirada que yo interprete como de ánimo, tal vez estaba feliz de que yo me adaptara a un nuevo ambiente o solo quería deshacerse de mí lo más rápido posible porque pensaba que yo era una lunática, en fin igual tenía que hacerlo, era el primer paso de mi plan, ahí fue cuando recordé a Sasuke. Como nuestra mesa estaba pegada a un extremo de la estancia tenía una vista panorámica de toda la cafetería pude observar con toda tranquilidad a las personas que se encontraban comiendo sin parecer que buscaba a alguien en especifico. Pero no hiso falta buscarlo, él me había encontrado primero, pude sentir su mirada ónix sobre mí, quemándome.

El rostro de Sasuke era inescrutable, no había ni un ápice de emoción en el — ¿acaso el chico era un zombi? — pensé desconcertada y de un momento su mirada se intensifico, como si estuviera extremadamente furioso, incluso pegue un pequeño salto en mi asiento del susto. Como si ya no tuviera los nervios alterados.

— ¿Sakura te encuentras bien? — Me pregunto Ino — ¿Me escuchaste lo que te pregunte?

— ¿ah...? No Ino disculpa estaba ida, ¿me decías?—me reí nerviosa, mis manos sudaban frio. Ino me miro extraño pero inmediatamente sonrió y me preguntó si quería ir con ella y con Hinata al centro comercial a comprarle un regalo a la mama de Hinata que al parecer cumplía años o algo así, y recordando la primera fase de mi plan acepte gustosa. Cuando Ino dejo de parlotear sobre lo que harían en la tarde volví a levantar la mirada en dirección a Sasuke ,este ya no me veía pero alguien más si, voltee un poco para ver quién me observaba y vi la seria mirada azulada de Naruto su rostro estaba incluso más serio que el de esta mañana, y entonces negó silenciosamente con la cabeza sabía lo que eso significaba aléjate de Sasuke pero ¿Por qué?.

Al terminar las clases me junte con Hinata que me saludo tímidamente y con Ino para irnos hasta el centro comercial. Entramos en una tienda de cristalería y cosas para el hogar, el lugar perfecto para comprarle un regalo a unos recién casados o en su defecto a una madre como en nuestro caso. Hinata se decidió por una delicada bailarina de porcelana que posaba en una base de cristal, salimos de la tienda y, como era temprano Ino decidió que fuéramos a probarnos algo de ropa, quería negarme puesto que mi madre no sabía dónde estaba pero pensé en mi plan de engatusar a alguna de las chicas para que me hablara de Sasuke (plan que no estaba llevando a cabo muy bien ya que prácticamente ni hablaba) así que decidí quedarme para entablar algo de conversación,

Entramos en una tienda de ropa que no era para nada mi estilo, era demasiado femenino para mi gusto, así que me dedique a seguir a Hinata mientras veía los vestidos y decidí que seria a ella a quien le preguntaría, era más callada que Ino y estaba segura de que era no me haría preguntas averiguadoras como la rubia, simplemente perfecta. Perdimos toda la tarde viendo tiendas y llego la hora de irnos y por fortuna Ino tenía que ir a la florería de su madre la cual estaba en dirección opuesta del camino a mi casa y a la de Hinata — la suerte esta de mi lado— pensé.

Íbamos caminado silenciosamente, cosa que no me incomodaba pero tenía que hablarle a Hinata de algo previo para poder sacar a colación a Sasuke no podía solo soltarle un: dime todo lo que sepas de Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad?, así que le pregunte sobre los estudios, hobbies y esas cosas a la vez que ella me pregunto sobre mi anterior vida antes de mudarme a Tokio, Hinata me caía realmente bien.

— ¿Oye Hinata puedo preguntarte algo? — estaba poniéndome nerviosa

—Claro dime— me respondió suavemente, me quede un rato viendo sus ojos perlas eran extraordinarios

— ¿Eres pariente de un chico de cabello largo? Es que tiene tus mismos ojos, lo vi ayer en la cafetería…—y mi voz se fue perdiendo conjunto con mi autoestima. Ok si lo sé, metí la pata pero es que me avergüenza preguntarle, apenas si la conozco...

—Si es mi primo Neji Hyūga — contesto con voz risueña.

—Con que tu primo— dije mas para mí misma que para ella —Maldita sea concéntrate Sakura— me dije, tenía que preguntarle

—Oye Hinata... — volví a intentar.

— ¿Si dime? — pregunta, pregunta, vamos Sakura escúpelo, me dije

— ¿Que sabes de Sasuke Uchiha? — Y su mirada lo dijo todo, no se lo esperaba. Por un momento su rostro se desencajo totalmente y me arrepentí de haberle preguntado.

— Es queNaruto medijo algomuyraro y él meacompaño ayer amicasa y…— dije apresuradamente y juntando las palabras como una sola oración. Hinata me vio sorprendida con ojos casi desorbitados por la impresión seguro no entendió ni una palabra de lo que le dije, ni yo misma entendía lo que decía.

— ¿Sasuke te acompaño a tu casa? —

— ¿Si, porque? — nos habíamos detenido algo en la mirada de la pelinegra no me gustaba en lo absoluto, tal vez era mejor dejar todo este asusto hasta aquí y hacer lo que Naruto me dijo alejarme de Uchiha

— Es que el… el no es de esos…— me dijo pensativa

—Ahh ya veo…— y volvimos a retomar el paso esta vez en un silencio sumamente incomodo, debería aprender a cerrar la boca y dejar de obsesionarme con estas estupideces. Camine unos tres pasos cuando Hinata me saco de mis pensamientos

— Mi casa está por aquí— y me señalo una intersección de la calle

— Ahh de acuerdo, entonces te veré el lunes— le dije un tanto (muy) avergonzada — cuídate mucho—

— Tu también…— me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino cuando la escuche llamarme, voltee y ella se acerco trotando hacia mi — Sakura, Naruto nos pidió que habláramos del tema pero creo que si hay algo que deberías saber sobre Sasuke, el...— Hinata pareció dudar lo que a mí me parecieron horas— averigua sobre Karin Takeda es todo lo que te puedo decir, que tengas buen fin de semana— diciéndome esto (en vos baja y apresurada como su temiera que alguien la escuchara) se fue corriendo dejándome pensativa en la calle.

— Con que Karin Takeda ¿eh? — revise la hora en mi teléfono. Las cuatro treinta, no era tan tarde. Salí disparada, tenía un nombre y eso era algo.

Corrí hasta la secundaria y me dirigí a la biblioteca, no había nadie a parte de una señora mayor detrás de un escritorio, me le acerque y le pregunte en donde podía encontrar los anuarios escolares, supuse que Karin estudia en esta misma institución así que ahí tendría que haber mínimo una foto de ella. La señora me indico un pasillo y una estantería en especifico, me dirigí hacia allí y busque el anuario del año pasado, me senté en una de las mesas y empecé mi búsqueda pero Karin no figuraba en el libro, no me di por vencida y busque en el del año anterior.

—Bingo— murmure, la había encontrado, era una chica linda tenía el cabello de color rojo fuego, pelirroja, y ojos de igual color bajo unos finos lentes negros y una sonrisa de lo más carismática, a leguas se notaba que era una chica popular pero, ¿que tenía que ver ella con Sasuke? Saque un pedacito de papel y un lápiz de mi mochila para anotar cualquier cosa que pudiera averiguar sobre ella y vi algo que me llamo la atención había una nota impresa bajo el nombre de la chica en el libro "_se retiro del instituto el mes de marzo" _eso quería decir que se fue cuatros meses antes de finalizar el año escolar, ¿sería eso lo que Hinata quería que averiguara? No lo sabía pero sin duda me pareció importante así que lo anote en mi papel conjunto su nombre. El anuario no traía más información.

Me recosté en el respaldar de la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás y me sorprendí al ver la ventana que daba a un cielo encapotado y con una tormenta a punto de comenzar, me fije la hora en mi reloj, eras las seis y media ¿Cómo podía haber pasado el tiempo tan rápido?. De repente una luz alumbro toda la habitación, seguida de un fuerte retumbo, los rayos ya habían hecho su aparición. Me levante rápidamente, me coloque la mochila al hombro y agarre el papel con mis anotaciones para salir disparada de ahí, el lugar estaba deshabitado.

Salí al pasillo que solo estaba iluminado por las luces de los incesantes rayos y ahí estaba otra vez, aquel osito negro con la ahorca en su cuello, pensé que era el mismo de esta mañana, pero este era un pasillo diferente, me paralicé totalmente apenas lo vi ¿un peluche me perseguía? ¿Acaso las cosas no podrían empeorar? Me arrepentí de pensar eso al instante, cuando sentí una respiración en mi cuello

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde Sakura? — me voltee lo más rápido que pude soltando un leve grito y llevando las manos a mi pecho. Ahí estaba Sasuke Uchiha en persona.

— ¿Lo siento te asuste? — yo seguía sin poder reaccionar primero ese muñeco y ahora Sasuke, uno de los dos quería que me diera un infarto eso era seguro. Continuaba viendo el rostro de Sasuke, mientras su melodiosa voz retumbaba todavía en mi cabeza, lo que me saco de mi ensimismamiento fue que este cambio su expresión divertida y altanera por una de curiosidad mientras veía el suelo, y se agacho a recoger algo, lo seguí con la mirada y me quise morir, tenía entre sus manos el papel donde tenía anotada la información de Karin, seguro se me cayó cuando Sasuke me asusto, apenas se irguió completamente miro lo que estaba escrito en el papel, note como todo su cuerpo se tenso y empezó a temblar, bruscamente levanto la mirada hacia mí y pude ver el más puro y profundo odio y enojo que jamás haya visto.

— ¿Qué hacías con esto Sakura? —El tono amenazador con que hiso la pregunta me dejo totalmente petrificada.

Era de noche. Estaba sola en una escuela desierta con un Sasuke muy, muy enojado. Y no estaba segura del porque, temía por mi vida.

"**Fíjate bien dónde es que pones los pies, no sabes cómo terminarás"**

* * *

Despues de un buen tiempo volvi a actualizar gracias a un inspirador review :)

sigan comentando porfis cuidenseee...

Hikary


End file.
